shadowlandslfandomcom-20200214-history
Adepts
Adepts (also known as Physical Adepts or Physads, or Somatic Mages) are those who's magic is focused into their own bodies. An adept's use of power is often passive, and indeed, it is quite possible for adepts to not even be aware that they are an adept until someone else tries to analyze them in the astral and tell them so. Adepts are incredibly varied, and difficult to sum up in so many words, but they are essentially "better at some things." The magic flowing through an adept is focused by their outlook on life and how they intend to use their powers, some manifesting a magically enhanced proficiency with guns or swords, while others are infused with an affinity with a form of art and others still might be particularly good at remaining unseen and unknown. Of all Awakened characters adepts display the widest variation in their individual styles. Each adept has a unique focus for improving their body and mind, known as a way. The way an adept follows is how they focus their abilities. An adept may not even be aware that they are following a way. Someone may be an exceptional warrior who spends their days and night training and honing their body and thus manifest adept abilities which enhance their strength and fighting skills without ever calling it a "way" it simple is what they are. Others may never find their way, such characters are known as "lost" adepts. Without a focus for their magic it is difficult for an adept to manifest their abilities. An adept who is wishy washy and just sort of wanders through life with no goals or things they are passionate about will never be able to have strong magical abilities. No two followers of a way are the same, they each interpret the way they follow in very personal terms and so may manifest very different abilities, all that matters is that it makes sense for that particular characters mindset. The most common ways adepts follow are the physical ones of the athlete's way or warriors way. Warrior's way: This is the way that comes to mind when most people think of adepts. Warrior adepts range from masters of th martial arts to swordsmen to experts of modern firearms. these adepts are characterized as aggressive, though they are not all necessarily that way. Athlete's way: An adept who channels their abilities into excellence in athletics, they are driven to excel in their chosen sport. Adepts of this way face a conundrum become most major sports ban any use of magic and so adepts are banned from participating, often this leads to them participating in unofficial (often illegal) sports or simply finding ways outside of sport to hone their physical abilities. Invisible way: Thieves, spies, hunters and stalkers these adepts develop powers based on the ability to move and act without attracting attention. Masters of stealth and deception, some can walk through a crowd without being seen or move without leaving a trace. Totem way: Adepts that follow totems in a similar way to shamans but their link is unique, these adepts follow the totem as a way itself. The powers they manifest will be those appropriate to the totem they follow. Artists way: This way focuses on the development of artistic ability, though often this might be something like dancing, singing, sculpting or other traditional forms of art other follows of this way could even be exceptionally skilled mechanics who see each machine they work on as a piece of art. Whatever focus their art takes they develop adept abilities which assist them in perfecting it. Speakers way: Adepts who have exceptional skill in using their words to influence others. These adepts have a charisma and eloquence about them that tends to draw people to them. Their words can contain subtle magical influences to get people to pay attention to and follow them. As a warning this is probably the hardest type of adept to RP as you as a player need to be incredibly eloquent to be able to pull it off properly. Other characters won't be expected to listen to a speakers way adept if the person behind the keyboard can't manage to play it charismatically enough to be believable. Spirit way: some adepts delve into the mysteries of the astral plane. These adepts must take Astral perception as a power, it is their window into the astral and the basis of their way. These adepts tend to be very sensitive to their surroundings and the people they meet, making excellent investigators. They can also be specialists in dealing with inhabitants of astral space they might be ghost hunters, aura readers or magical bodyguards. Here are the abilities for you to choose for your adept at character creation. You will have 10 points to use when choosing from these abilities, spend them wisely as the only way to obtain more abilities in the future is through Initiation. *Adept Powers